an avengers fan fic
by gigpug
Summary: River has always loved super heros and she has always been a science nerd AND a daredevil never did River think that her dreams of becomeing a superhero would become nightmares


I had always been a huge fan of super heroes I read all the comics movies and junk I loved them adored them never did I think I would be one my biggest dream had become my biggest nightmare but I am getting ahead of myself way ahead. My story starts on a lake it was a fairly big lake and I was on my favorite ride a speedboat and boy was it amazing. The wind blew in my hair as I sped threw the water at full speed my hair strawberry blonde hair flew out of my face it felt good for my bangs to not be in my face every once and a while drops of water hit my face. Then something unexpected happened I was to busy daydreaming like I always did. I was quite the smart child I was daughter of two rich parents and they had gotten there money from there parents two rich people marrying each other for money I hated it. Anyway I was day dreaming about one of my usual math sciences whatever I was in the mood for. Then it hit me the boat crashed into a huge rock it seemed to have came from no where but there it was and before I knew it I was flying off the boat the world spiraled around me. It wasn't that I didn't know how to swim I did but before I could react a rock met my head and I was knocked out cold. I think I felt blood gushing down my face and cold-water swolled me.

The first thing I did when I woke up was grab my head I could hear someone yelling in the distance but I wasn't sure who. My vision was blurry and I could barely make out hospital walls. "River" I could barely make out someone saying my name "river thank god you are awake" then I relised.

"Mom" I mumbled.

"Honey I saw the boat crash when I was gardening I thought I lost you" she said on the verge of crying. At this point I was more aware I grabbed my moms face

"im okay" I said smiling. If only dad was here I thought but he left right after marriage that jerk just took off and left. And we needed him.

That night was spent playing board games in the hospital and the nurse checking my IV and blood pressure like every living hour. I quickly learned sleep here was impossible even if I could sleep I would have nurses interrupting me. I was still thankful for them because they gave me pain medication through the IV, which I needed that big gash in my head hurt. Even if it did burn every time they put the medication through my veins it wasn't as bad as the pain in my head. My mom had fallen asleep with her hands in mine in the chair next to me. Slowly and carefully I let go of her hand and got up and walked to the bathroom I wanted to see the damage done. The cold tile hit my feet as I carefully swung my legs over the side of the bed. I had to drag the big machine that connect me to my IV and monitored my heart with me. I closed the bathroom door behind me and it silently clicked. I stared at my face in the mirror to search for the spot where the wound was.

"What the heck" I whispered to myself I could have sworn the wound was right there on my fore head but when I felt the spot it was gone. "That can't be right," I said to myself. Suddenly I heard footsteps approaching the door.

"Honey are you okay?" my mom asked from the other side of the door.

"Yeah im fine" I replied only paying attention half way.

"The nurse needs to see you" my mom replied in the whisper yelling way if you know what I I opened the restroom door.

"What did you need" I asked the nurse trying to draw attention away from my head. She was a short nurse really cute with braided brunet hair. My attempt was useless.

"Oh my you healed fast didn't you hon.," she said in a surprised voice.

"Yeah I guess what ever you guys are giving me really works," I said awkwardly adding an awkward laugh at the end for special effect.

She walked over to me dropping whatever stuff she had on the table next to her she put her hands on my fore head where the gash had been. "I guess you can check out tomorrow," she said with an uncertain voice and face.

The next morning the doctor curiously looked at me "well everything appears to be okay" he said as the nurse pulled out my IV I winced.

"No blood interesting" I heard the nurse mumble under her breath. That's when the wheels in my scientific brain started turning. I had gotten many gashes and cuts as a kid and never had I before healed so fast. And the only variable before now was the lake? I would have to test the water when I got back home which would hopefully be soon.

I stood in front of the water of the lake I was on a grassy area around it with my bare feet. I held a test tube in front of me. This should bring some answers I thought. Quickly I dipped my hand in the cold water filling the tube with its contents. This should be enough I thought turning to head back toward home. I knocked on her mansion of a house door. Right big house. Quickly I rung the doorbell knowing mom wouldn't hear a simple knock. Nothing here was simple I thought. Even from in here I could hear the loud doorbell ringing. The big door swung open.

"Honey you weren't near that lake where you?" she asked concerned as I walked inside.

"No mom of course not" I replied hiding the test tube in my hand behind me.

"Good because I don't think I can handle anymore accidents" she said relived to hear I wasn't anywhere near the horrible lake. Even though I was.

"Well you have nothing to worry about" I said as I quickly ran up the stairs the test tube carefully hidden in my pocket. I reached my room that had the no boys aloud sign still on it from when my cousin stayed here. It was ironic because most of my friends were guys but my cousin trey he was just annoying. Quickly I opened the door and practically slammed it shut behind me. I ran over to my studying desk and eagerly sat down in the chair in front of it.

The results from the dozens of test I ran sat in front of me. I had checked and double-checked my equipment to make sure it worked right and it did. So the results had to be correct. They just didn't make any sense. Something UN natural was in the water but even with my mind I didn't know what. But whatever it was I had figured was what gave me my healing ability I would have to run more test but. Whatever was in this water could heal a lot of people. Suddenly I felt a buzzing in my pocket it was my phone.

Meet me at the green alligator coffee shop urgent -Dylan

It was Dylan my best friend I put down my lab results they would have to wait. Dylan needed me.

The familiar smell of coffee came from the shop filled my nose. I entered the tiny friendly shop. I searched for Dylan but I didn't see him anywhere. Suddenly I heard a voice.

"Ms. river Baxter" I turned my head to the direction of the voice. A really strange looking guy with an eye patch and a long coat was staring at me he looked like someone that would come out of one of my comic books.

"Who the heck are you?" I asked.

"Agent fury" he said "why don't you take a seat" my curiosity got the better of me as I sat in the booth across from him.

"So what do you want with me agent fury" I said in a sort of mocking way at the agent fury part. I mean really what kind of name is fury?

"Lets get to point here you had an accident at the lake am I correct?"

"Yeah how did you-" I didn't get to finish

"That doesn't matter what does matter is your magical healing water is also magically killing you" if I could see my face im sure it would be pale.

"I can heal you but I need that brain of yours in return" I didn't trust this guy already.

"Look your right I am pretty smart so I think that I will figure this one out on my own okay? Okay" I said standing up getting ready to book it.

"I wasn't asking you I need you to come with me," Fury said. At least ten guards came out of nowhere surrounding the doors and every possible escape. I sat back down.

"Okay fine" I said "what about my mom and my friend Dylan" I asked.

"Your mom has already been notified and as far as that text from your friend that was courtesy of Tony stark that guy is great at hacking anything"

I stood in silent awe I was on a flying ship with real super heroes. It was the craziest thing I had ever seen I was standing in front of Hawkeye cap iron man black widow the hulk and thor man that guy was tall. Fury had already left he giving Tony the job of introducing everyone.

"This is Clint and Natasha," he said pointing to the two agents.

"Okay so this here is goldy locks," he said pointing to Thor Clint and Natasha laughed. "This is Mr. anger management issues," he said pointing to Bruce. "This is spandex over here" he pointed to captain America.

I went to shake thors hand "thor" I said. Then I moved over to Bruce and shook his hand "Bruce I said. I walked over to Steve "Steve" I said shaking his hand. Then I just walked over and shook Clint and Natasha's hands since Tony introduced them properly. Lastly I walked over to Tony "Tony stark" I said. Tony whistled

"Impressive" Clint said clearly impressed all of them looked pretty impressed. I was a super hero nerd so I always knew who all of them were.

"Well fury wants us to take you down to the lab to you know give you the cure" Banner said.

"Great so excited it's in a needle right? Great cant wait" I hated getting shots I mean who didn't but apparently I didn't have much of a choice un-less I you know wanted to die. "So wait I don't understand how can something that heals me kill me" I asked Banner honestly curious.

"I wondered that my self until agent fury explained that a guy from the oscorp tower had dumped some of his experiments in the lake he was trying to hide them because he wasn't supposed to be making them he was trying to make a super hero serum and he had failed he tested it on a rat which could heal like you but after a few days all the energy used to heal himself left him with not enough energy to live" Banner explained.

"Oh" was all I said suddenly serious again faced with the reality of my situation.

We stood in the lab I was amazed at all the toys around me. I think my head was going to explode


End file.
